


(All Your) Hands On Me

by exonomics



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Jaehwan instigates, Like woah bruhs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, So do I, Swearing, but is it?, kind of???, oh boy, plot if you squint, these boys need jesus, wanna one are potty mouths my goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonomics/pseuds/exonomics
Summary: Daniel's been stressed. His group mates decide he deserves some relaxation.





	(All Your) Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's my turn for every wanna one author's "Hands On Me" titled fic lol.  
> I had this sitting in my WIPs for a month. Finally finished. So now the secret's out when I'm not writing fluff, I'm writing porn.
> 
> 5669 words ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Ya'll can find me @callmedaedy

Like all bad ideas, it starts with Jaehwan.

Jaehwan watches as Daniel paces back and forth in the dorm, going from his room, to the front door, to the kitchen, back to his room, the bathroom, the kitchen again...it gets to the point where Guanlin takes Daniel by the shoulders and pushes him down on the couch to get him to sit down.   

Daniel’s stressed - everyone knows. Between filming _Master Key_ , solo photo shoots for _whatever_ he’s modeling for now, and perfecting the choreography for their end of the year performances, Daniel’s running in so many different directions that he’s falling apart. Jihoon had to keep him from putting salt in his coffee last week. Jisung and Seongwoo take turns making sure he doesn’t put moisturizer on this toothbrush again instead of toothpaste. And just yesterday Daniel gave Sungwoon the scare of his life when Daniel tried crawling into Sungwoon’s bed, not realizing he walked into the wrong room after a late night.        

Jaehwan thinks that Daniel needs help _decompressing_.

So, like all bad ideas, he tells Sungwoon first.

Jaehwan isn’t even finished going over his idea before Sungwoon is groaning “ _God_ _yes_ ,” and dragging him across the hall to Minhyun.

Unlike all bad ideas, they need Minhyun in on it. No one else is going to be able to convince Seongwoo and Jisung it’s a _good_ bad idea. Now, Minhyun is usually last on the list of “Bad Idea Instigators,” since he thinks it’s fun to act as a voice of reason. In fact, Jaehwan fears his bad idea is dead when Minhyun purses his lips and glares his eyes before they even _say_ anything. He just _knows_ there’s trouble when Jaehwan and Sungwoon walk through the door.

But when hearing it’s for Daniel, Minhyun’s eyes soften and Jaehwan knows he’s in. He’s always in when it’s for Daniel. It takes a few extra minutes of “You idiots,” and “Why can’t we just take him out for a drink like a _normal_ group,” but eventually he caves and agrees.

So then later that night, when Daniel leaves for yet _another_ photo shoot, Jaehwan, Sungwoon, and Minhyun sit Jisung and Seongwoo down and go over the idea. Jaehwan knows they need to tread carefully - Jisung has always been protective of Daniel, and they don’t want to encroach on Seongwoo’s somewhat exclusivity with him. And this is the first time they’d do something like _this_ , even though they’ve all messed around with one another at one point.

But they talk it out. Jisung asks questions, makes sure he understands thoroughly. Minhyun goes over all the ways to make sure Daniel feels comfortable. Seongwoo waits until the four stop talking, before addressing his concerns. But there’s a glint in his eyes, a smile on his face - Jaehwan knows that Seongwoo is in and the idea is a go. It takes almost a full hour before they all agree to the “Best Bad Idea You’ve Ever Fucking Had, Jaehwan.”

They agree to next Wednesday.

  
  
  


_____________________

  
  
  


It’s almost four in the morning by the time Daniel makes it back to the dorm. His manager drops him off at the front of the building, reminding him that tomorrow is a rest day before his schedule picks back up. Daniel had given him a sad smile - he’s exhausted, but they have a fanmeeting coming up in Busan. He’s excited to be back in his hometown, so he can’t complain about midnight practices or last minute promotional events. So he drags himself up to the group’s floor with what little energy his has left, deciding that he’s going to spend all of tomorrow sleeping so he can focus these next few days.

When he steps through the door, he momentarily thinks he walked into the wrong apartment. There’s a light on in the living room - no one is ever up when he gets home. Daniel is just about to book it out the door when he sees Seongwoo lean up from the couch, giving him a smile. “Welcome back,” he says. He looks just as tired as Daniel.

Daniel frowns. “What are you doing up?” He drops his bag on the floor as quietly as he can. He wants to tell Seongwoo that he should be in bed, that he needs rest, but Seongwoo reaches out an arm, motioning for Daniel to join him. Though Daniel _really_ needs a shower and about twenty hours of sleep, he can’t resist taking hold of Seongwoo’s hand, allowing Seongwoo to pull him down to lie next to him.

Daniel sighs, wrapping his arms around Seongwoo’s waist. “We can do this in our room,” he mumbles.   

Seongwoo hums instead of answering him, running his fingers through Daniel’s hair. After a minute, he says, “You have off tomorrow.”

“Yeah, we all do,” Daniel yawns. He nuzzles himself into Seongwoo’s shoulder and neck for a few more seconds before pulling away and getting up off the couch. He really needs to shower, and _really_ needs his bed. He tugs on Seongwoo’s sleeve. “Go to bed.”

“Actually,” Seongwoo says, leaning up. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” Even though Seongwoo has a smile on his face, Daniel’s heart sinks a bit at the words. It’s never a good thing when someone says they “want to talk.” Daniel must look frightened, because Seongwoo is quickly getting up from the couch, smile turned to a look of worry. “Nothing bad,” he says quickly, reaching out to hold Daniel’s hand. “It’s just...we’ve been worried about you,” Seongwoo continues. “Me, Jisung. Jaehwan, Sungwoon. And Minhyun. You’ve been so stressed out lately…” His voice trails off, and one of his fingers brushing Daniel’s hair out of his face, then trailing down the side of his face, down his neck.

Daniel’s breath hitches at the touch. “S-sorry if I’m worrying you.” Even though this conversation feels playful, Daniel knows that everyone worries about him. He can’t help but feel apologetic towards his group mates, especially to Seongwoo who worries for him the most.

“No, no,” Seongwoo says quickly, shaking his head. “Don’t apologize. We’ll always be worried about you. But…” His voice trails off, and his finger slides lower down Daniel’s body, from his chest down down _down_ to gently stroke the front of his jeans.

Seongwoo smiles, wicked. “We want to help you _relax_.”

Daniel doesn’t miss the connotation in Seongwoo’s voice, the inference that _relaxing_ probably won’t include rest. And he especially doesn’t miss the _We_. The wicked smile stays on Seongwoo’s face as he pulls Daniel by the belt loops towards their room. “We want to take care of you,” he says, soft and sincere, but it still sends a shiver down Daniel’s spine.

Seongwoo quietly opens the door, and Daniel isn’t surprised to find everyone already there, sitting in the soft glow of a nightlight in the corner of the room. “Welcome home,” Jisung says from his bed, as he always does, as if he’s not sitting here with ulterior motives. Above him on Seongwoo’s bed, Jaehwan and Minhyun are sitting, murmuring to each other something Daniel can’t hear. He nearly misses Sungwoon who’s on the floor, in front of a mattress placed there. It’s Daniel’s, from his bed.

Everyone is looking at him, hungirly watching. Waiting. Daniel momentarily forgets to breathe at the sight. Behind him, Seongwoo presses himself to his back, lips caressing his ear. “We’re all here for you, Niel. We want to help you take your mind of work.”

He should feel embarrassed over how his stomach coils at the thought, how his breath catches in his throat. He shouldn’t feel heat rising up in his body as he thinks about all of the ways his group mates could help him _relax_. But it’s no secret that Daniel is attracted to them, no secret what they do to him. Jisung has always been handsome to Daniel, always felt warm and welcoming when they’d share a bed during their trainee days. It was inevitable that Daniel would develop a crush on him that never quite went away.

It was also inevitable that Daniel crush on Jaehwan. Since the beginning of _Produce 101_ , Daniel and Jaehwan clicked. They’re comfortable around each other. They’ve joked around together, cuddled together, showered together - Jaehwan is someone Daniel loves being around. Sure, he’s thought about how high Jaehwan’s voice could go while doing less than innocent things, but Daniel orbits around Jaehwan because Jaehwan is fun to be around.

It’s especially more fun now that they both take enjoyment in pushing Sungwoon’s buttons, teasing him to get him riled up. Daniel loves watching him break, loves when he pushes Daniel against a wall or pulls him to his chest, joking “ _You think that’s funny, Niel?_ ” between clenched teeth. Of course Daniel will reply back, egging Sungwoon on, wanting to see how far he will go, if he’ll ever close the gap between them.

And Daniel lost track of how many times Seongwoo caught him looking at Minhyun, admiring his shoulders, his legs, his ass; how Seongwoo would comment on how _sexy_ Minhyun looked in his stage outfit or how _pretty_ his hands were; how Seongwoo would hotly whisper in his ear when they fucked about how _good_ Minhyun would treat Daniel. Even if Seongwoo was there, roughly jerking him off or pinning him down to the mattress, one thought of Minhyun was all it took to make Daniel come.   

“Niel.” Daniel looks over to Jisung on the bed. He has a smile on his face, even though his eyes are watching him carefully. “Is this okay?” he asks.

“You can say no, Niel. There’s no pressure,” Minhyun adds. “If you just want to sleep, we’ll leave.”

Daniel’s eyes quickly dart over to Seongwoo who’s waiting for his answer, who’s licking his lips with that dark look in his eyes and _oh_ \- he’s just as affected. But, then again, everyone is. Jaehwan is shifting his body to lean against Minhyun, stroking the elder’s thigh as Minhyun opens his leg a little more. Sungwoon’s hands haven’t stopped twitching since Daniel walked in, as if he’s holding himself back.

Yes, _yes_ this is exactly what Daniel wants.

So nods his head, biting his lip. “N-no, it’s okay,” he breathes. “It’s fine.”

“Not good enough, Niel,” Jisung stresses, giving Daniel a stern look. “Do you want this?”

“ _Yes_ , yes I want this,” Daniel whines, cheeks flushing now that he says it out loud. Someone snickers - probably Jaehwan - but everyone’s moving now. Sungwoon darts of the floor and rams himself into Daniel, throwing an arm around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

“Jesus fuck, let him breathe,” Jaehwan calls, but Daniel doesn’t mind in the least, especially when Sungwoon swipes his tongue across his lips. He moans into the kiss, letting Sungwoon push him down onto the mattress on the floor and straddle his torso.

After a few moments, Sungwoon pulls back. His eyes are dark, staring down at Daniel. “Give us a word if you want to stop,” he murmurs.

Daniel groans, racking his brain for anything. When he looks over to his side, he sees his stash of ramen noodles under his bed. “Ramen,” he answers.

Jaehwan snickers again. “That’ll kill the mood.”

Someone shushes him, but Daniel can’t see who since Sungwoon dives back in for another kiss. This time, Sungwoon’s hands creep up his shirt, working to pull his top layers off. Daniel groans in approval.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so _hot_ ,” Sungwoon moans against his lips. He pulls back to tug Daniel’s shirt and sweater over his head. Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel sees Minhyun slide behind Sungwoon, feels Minhyun’s hands tugging at his jeans. For a second, Daniel feels a bit self-conscious, a bit shy at the thought of being _here_ , on his way to naked, surrounded by his group mates. He’s been shirtless (and naked) in front of them before, but not like _this_. Not like the way Sungwoon dips back down to his mouth, desperately kissing him; not like the way Minhyun’s pulling down Daniel’s pants, making sure his fingers tease Daniel’s skin on the way down; and definitely not like Jaehwan who’s pulling his own clothes off.

Damn it all if this isn’t heaven.

After a few more moments of kissing Sungwoon, Daniel feels a hand on his forehead, stroking his hair. “Hey handsome.” Daniel breaks the kiss from Sungwoon and looks up to Jisung smiling down at him.

Daniel gives a smile back. “Hi,” he breathes, face heating up a bit at how hard he’s breathing already.

Jisung looks over him quickly, before looking at the others. “Who’s first?”

“ _Me_ ,” Sungwoon answers right away. “I’m here already.”

“But you’re not naked and this was _my_ idea, so move the fuck over,” Jaehwan growls, nudging Sungwoon. Daniel has to let out a breathy laugh, especially when Sungwoon looks so scandalized at Jaehwan.

“Watch your mouth,” Sungwoon hisses, but does crawl off Daniel so Jaehwan can take his place.  Jaehwan laughs - of course he does - and happily sits himself on Daniel’s lap. He’s completely naked, and Daniel immediately grabs his thighs, kneading Jaehwan’s skin in his hands. Jaehwan’s lost a lot of weight these past few months but he’s still soft, still _gorgeous_ , and Daniel wastes no time running his hands around his body.  

Jaehwan hums in appreciation. “What can I do for you, Niel?” he purrs, leaning down to nuzzle into Daniel’s cheek. “What do you want me to do?” Daniel wants to answer, tell Jaehwan exactly what he can do for him, but he’s too far gone enjoying the feel of Jaehwan’s lips on his skin. When he doesn’t answer, Jaehwan lets out a soft chuckle. “Giving it some thought?”

“You talk too much,” Jisung mumbles from above Daniel.

“You’re one to talk,” Jaehwan laughs back. But he does lean back down to kiss Daniel, sweet and soft, before moving to kiss Daniel’s cheek, his neck, his collarbone. Jaehwan works down Daniel’s body, leaving wet kisses as he goes. Daniel lets out a breathy laugh when Jaehwan kisses his belly button, but it’s cut of short when Jaehwan’s fingers brush against his boxers. “Maybe...I can suck you off?” he asks, demure and soft and _fuck_ if Daniel doesn’t moan at the thought of Jaehwan sucking his dick.

“Oh my _God_ Jaehwan, just shut up and get to it!” Sungwoon groans.

Jaehwan snorts, but does pull Daniel’s underwear off, continuing to kiss where his hands move. Jaehwan purposely misses Daniel’s dick, and Daniel whines in response, moving his hips to try to get Jaehwan’s mouth closer to where he needs it.

“Not yet,” Jisung says from above him. Daniel whines again, pouting up to Jisung who just chuckles. “Patience, Niel.”

Daniel doesn’t want _patience_ \- he wants Jaehwan’s mouth around his cock. Instead, Jaehwan keeps kissing down his legs, from his thighs down to his ankles.

“You’re legs look so pretty,” Minhyun mumbles, watching Jaehwan. That certainly makes Daniel flush with pride, and he opens his legs a bit wider to give Minhyun a better view.

“They look even prettier wrapped around your waist,” Seongwoo replies, in his usual bright and casual tone.

“ _Fuck_.” It’s Jaehwan who groans the loudest at the thought. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mumbles and he climbs back up Daniel’s body. This time around, he’s quick to get a hand on Daniel’s dick and swallows him down in one go.

Daniel chokes at the sudden heat that shoots up his body. He bucks his hips up in surprise, hitting the back of Jaehwan’s throat. “Easy Niel,” Jisung says in warning, but Jaehwan takes it in stride and swallows around Daniel’s cock with ease.  

Of _course_ Jaehwan would be good at giving head.

Daniel keens, a sound that’s pretty unsexy and a bit too loud. It has Minhyun chuckling off to his side. “Jaehwan’s good with his mouth, huh?” he purrs, reaching out to stroke the side of Daniel’s face. Daniel fervently nods as he twists his hands against the blanket, fighting the urge to grip Jaehwan’s hair.

“Sounds like you know from experience,” Seongwoo comments. Daniel doesn’t catch what Minhyun’s silent response is, but it has Sungwoon snorting and Jaehwan scoffing around his dick.

For a brief moment, Daniel feels calm, at home. This is how they act together all the time - goofing off, teasing each other, laughing. It feels nice to know that even though Jaehwan might have his mouth around Daniel’s cock and Sungwoon is stroking his dick on Jisung’s bed, that nothing is changing between them. Nothing is awkward, there’s no judgement - just them.

So he lets his body relax, closing his eyes and feeling Jaehwan’s mouth and touches. He lets his breathing become shallower, lets low groans escape whenever Jaehwan licks around his head or brushes against his balls. It feels so, _so_ good. He needs to remember to thank Jaehwan in the future.

After a few moments, Jaehwan pops off his dick, eyes toward Seongwoo. “Lube and condoms?” His voice is already horse, and Daniel swears he’s never heard anything sexier from Jaehwan. As Seongwoo leaves his eyesight, Daniel turns his attention to Sungwoon. He’s waiting on the bed, but his eyes have been on Daniel. His fingers are digging into the mattress and his cock is already hard in his hand.

Daniel gives him a smile. “Want help with that?”

Sungwoon’s off the bed in an instant, kneeling next to his head. Daniel takes his hand and replaces Sungwoon’s, gently stroking his cock. “ _Shit_ ,” Sungwoon groans, immediately beginning to thrust into Daniel’s grip. After a few seconds, Daniel leans up a bit, bringing his tongue to lap at the head. It has Sungwoon groaning louder.

The cool feel of lube against his ass makes him jump. “Sorry,” Jaehwan snickers, sounding more pleased with himself than sorry. Daniel rolls his eyes - mainly for show - and goes back to stroking Sungwoon.

He has to pause when Jaehwan dips two fingers inside his ass, a bit too rough, but Daniel gasps at the feeling, spreading his legs wider to give Jaehwan more room. “ _Shit_ ,” he moans, chest heaving. He’s been spending these past few weeks jerking himself off in the shower. He’s missed the feeling of someone’s fingers inside him.

“My, my, Niel,” Jaehwan laughs as Daniel’s hips move with his fingers.  “Are you that eager for cock?”

Daniel moans and nods. “ _Y-yes_ ,” he whimpers. He’s been so wound tight that he needs this, needs _them_.

He feels Sungwoon still next to him, before _growling_ and swinging his legs over Daniel’s chest, pressing his dick against Daniel’s lips. “If you’re that eager, you can suck me off.”

 _Gladly_ , Daniel thinks, and opens his mouth for Sungwoon. It’s a little hard to properly suck him off in this position, but Daniel works hard, teasing Sungwoon’s cock with a long lick before taking the head in his mouth. Sungwoon’s fists are clenched in the sheets and his thighs are straining, but he’s slow and careful when he pushes more of his cock past Daniel’s lips. “Knew you’d look good like this,” he whispers, dragging his cock back out, then in again. “Knew you’d look good with my cock in your mouth.”

Daniel hums in agreement, reaching his hands to settle themselves on Sungwoon’s thighs. Much like Jaehwan, Sungwoon’s thighs are thick, and Daniel eagerly kneads them in his hands. Soon, the three build a rhythm - Daniel takes Sungwoon’s dick further into this mouth when Jaehwan presses his fingers deeper inside him. It all works together, and Daniel feels like he’s going to combust. His senses are on overdrive, and he feels like he could come any minute. It’s almost embarrassing how hard he is, even though no one has fucked him yet.    

Then Daniel sees _white_ . The rhythm falls apart and he groans around Sungwoon’s dick when Jaehwan brushes against his prostate. He arches his back and _wails_ at the feeling.  

“ _Shit_ ,” someone moans over Daniel.

Daniel’s still groaning as Jaehwan fucks him harder with his fingers. “Should I make him come?” Jaehwan asks with a laugh.

“Nah, make him beg for it,” Seongwoo replies. “I think he’d like that”

“ _Fuck_ , I would,” Sungwoon moans, thrusting harder into Daniel’s mouth. It has Daniel choking and working to swallow around Sungwoon.

Jisung chuckles. “You’re not gonna give him the chance like that.”

“I. Don’t. _Care_ ,” Sungwoon growls, working his hips with every syllable. Daniel chokes harder and he can feel his eyes begin to tear up, but he _loves_ it. He loves the slide of Sungwoon’s cock in his mouth, loves watching Sungwoon falling apart above him.

Daniel must look wrecked, because he feels a hand on his forehead. “Are you okay, Niel?” Jisung asks, a little worry in his voice. Sungwoon’s hips quickly still, and he looks down to him, a bit panicked. But Daniel quickly shakes his head, kneading Sungwoon’s thighs harder to get him to start up again.

Sungwoon’s still frowning, so he pulls out of Daniel’s mouth. “Are you okay-”

“ _Yes_ ,” Daniel wheezes, trying to get Sungwoon’s cock back in his mouth. “Yes I’m fine, _please-_ ”

Daniel gasps, arching off the mattress when he feels Jaehwan push his cock into him. His body immediately reacts, clenching around Jaehwan and trying to move closer to him, wanting to take  more of him in.   

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hears Jaehwan moan. “Fuck, fuck fuck-” Jaehwan pulls Daniel’s legs around his waist and bottoms out, filling him completely. It has both Jaehwan and Daniel moaning, and Jaehwan wastes no time thrusting into him. Daniel positively _keens_ at the stretch, at the heat of Jaehwan’s cock inside of him, at the way Jaehwan holds his legs open. Everything feels so _good_.

“Don’t forget about me, Niel.” Daniel doesn’t bother opening his eyes to look at Sungwoon. Instead, he obediently opens his mouth when Sungwoon brings his dick back to Daniel’s lips, groans when Sungwoon grabs his hair to control his movements. Daniel can’t bring himself to be as active this time around, not when Jaehwan’s fucking him so well. So he focuses on breathing, running his tongue along Sungwoon’s cock when he can. It seems to work for Sungwoon, who hisses profanities through this teeth, whose thighs beginning to shake.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaehwan moans again. He picks up his movements, fucking Daniel harder and hitting his prostate. Daniel whimpers around Sungwoon’s dick, trying to arch his back but can’t. He wants his body closer to Jaehwan, so he closes this thighs, bridging Jaehwan deeper inside him. That’s all it takes and Jawhwan stills, gasping out loud as he comes into the condom. He’s quieter than Daniel expected, and Daniel wishes he could see the look on Jaehwan’s face. _Next time_ , he thinks. Next time he makes Jaehwan come, he’ll be sure to watch.

“That’s a new record for you, Jaehwan,” Seongwoo comments. “I’ve never seen someone come in less than a minute.”

“Just because I did all the work, asshole!” Jaehwan whines as he pulls out. He backs up to lean himself against Jisung’s bed, panting. “Next time you prep and I’ll just watch.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Sungwoon hisses at them, tightening his grip on Daniel’s hair. Daniel chokes around his dick. Sungwoon gets rougher, but it only takes a minute more until he’s pulling out, fisting his cock above Daniel. Daniel wheezes now that Sungwoon’s cock is out of his mouth, but keeps it open. After a few tugs, Sungwoon groans as he comes. It mainly hits Daniel’s neck and chest, but he catches some on his lips and tongue. He moans at the warmth, and others around him moan at the sight. Daniel smiles up at Sungwoon, licking his lips as he does. He’s ever been one to enjoy the taste of come, but Sungwoon’s face worth it.  

Sungwoon heaves for a moment, before leaning back down to kiss Daniel’s lips. He then moves off of Daniel’s chest, and Jisung is there in Daniel’s vision. “You good?” Jisung asks again, reaching over to stroke Daniel’s face.  

Daniel nods, not trusting his voice at the moment. _Yes_ , he’s more than fine. He wants to come, like now, but he knows that’ll be soon, especially with the way Minhyun is looking at him now. He gulps, but spreads his legs wider. An invitation.

“ _Shit_ , Niel,” Minhyun curses, and _fuck_ is it attractive to hear Minhyun lose is composer. Minhyun slides off of Jisung’s mattress and onto the floor, crawling over to Daniel. “You look so pretty,” he mumbles, fingers reaching out to stroke where Daniel’s covered in come. His long, wirey fingers catch the come on Daniel’s face and neck, and rub it against his lips. Daniel immediately opens his mouth to suck on Minhyun’s fingers.

“Keep that up and I’ll fuck you again,” Sungwoon growls from the side.

Jaehwan snorts. “You can keep yourself busy with me if you need it.”

Daniel watches with hooded eyes as Sungwoon pounces on Jaehwan, pushing him down to the floor.  It has him moaning, especially when Minhyun flips him over to his stomach with a strength Daniel didn’t know he possessed. He’s facing Jisung now, who’s stroking his pretty cock in his fist. And over his shoulder, Seongwoo is still sitting on Jisung’s bed, still fully clothed and watching. He looks calm, collected. As if Daniel isn’t getting fucked by their group mates.

“Wanna come, Niel?” Minhyun asks, leaning down on Danie’s back. Daniel chokes when he feels Minhyun’s dick between his cheeks, catching on his rim before moving down to his balls. He does this a few times, until Daniel moves his hips back in order to get more friction. _Yes_ , for fucks sake Daniel wants to come. Minhyun doesn’t have to be a dick about it.

His eagerness has Minhyun laughing. “Okay, okay,” he says, stroking Daniel’s sides in comfort. “Pass me one.”

Daniel waits, breathing heavily as Minhyun puts on a condom. He peeks up at Jisung, who’s still fisting his cock, eyes are glazed over and intensely watching him, and _fuck_ if this isn’t the hottest thing Daniel’s ever seen.

Daniel’s breath hitches as he feels lube run down his crack again. “Let me know if anything hurts,” Minhyun says, and then slowly pushes in. Daniel lets out a giggle at how gentle Minhyun’s being, as if Jaehwan hadn’t just fucked him until his thighs shaked. But he does appreciate how he can feel every inch of Minhyun sliding into him.

Once Minhyun bottoms out, Daniel starts pushing his hips back. “Easy,” Minhyun says, but does start moving, slowly, safely. Daniel hiccups every time Minhyun’s hips meet his, the pleasure just bubbling underneath his skin. It’s nice, but it’s not what he wants. Daniel wants to be _fucked_ , have his teeth knock together and knees rub against the mattress in a way that’s almost uncomfortable.

When Minhyun doesn’t make a move to fuck him harder, Daniel begins clenching his ass, trying to keep Minhyun inside of him for longer. It catches Minhyun off guard, stuttering his movements. “ _Brat_ ,” he gasps, and Daniel smiles to himself. It’s fun to work Minhyun up. He clenches around Minhyun again, and this time Minghyun _growls._ Immediately, Minhyun’s hand is in his hair, pushing his head down to the mattress and bringing Daniel’s hips up. His cock brushes against Daniel’s prostate, causing Daniel to gasp out loud. “Oops,” Minhyun snides.

“Just fuck him!” someone calls, and Minhyun’s up on his feet in seconds, leaning his body over Daniel’s and fucking him hard and fast. The change of pace knocks the air out of Daniel’s lungs, and he momentarily forgets how to breathe.

"Is this what you wanted?" Minhyun huffs into his ear. _Yes_ , yes this is everything that Daniel wanted. Minhyun’s fucking him so good, building the fire that’s pooling and he’s _close_ to coming and he may be sobbing now. He keeps his head down into the mattress, letting his tears fall onto the sheets, and starts _begging_ . “ _Close_ , close, _fuck_ can I come, _please_ , Hyung-”

But Minhyun pays him no mind and nibbles along his shoulder blades, caress his chest. He doesn't let his hands anywhere near Daniel’s cock. “Just a little longer,” Minhyun whispers into his ear, and Daniel sobs out loud. He feels like he’s going to combust from the inside out. But if Minhyun wants him to wait, he’ll try. So he clenches his fists and bites his lips, trying to focus on something other than the feel of Minhyun’s cock inside of him, other than Minhyun’s arms wrapped around his chest, other than the groans Minhyun let’s out every time he fucks into Daniel.

But Daniel is weak and impatient. So after a few moments he slides his legs further apart, making Minhyun sink further into him and striking his prostate dead on. Daniel _wails_ , nearly coming at the blinding pleasure that shoots up his spine. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hears Minhyun curse, and all too soon Minhyun is pulling out. Daniel sobs again, spreading his legs even further to try to convince Minhyun to keep fucking him. But Daniel hears Minhyun jerking himself off behind him, then feeling Minhyun’s come hit his back and ass.

From in front of him, he can hear Jisung moan out loud. Daniel lifts his head, sucking in a breath when he sees Jisung coming in his own fist. “Shit,” he hears Jaehwan curse. If Daniel wasn’t delirious with the need to come, he’d be laughing.

But his cock is aching, leaking onto the mattress and feeling like it’s going to burst. He groans, collapsing and rolling onto his back. When he locks eyes with Seongwoo, still on Jisung’s bed, still fully clothed, he lets out a desperate “ _Please_.”

Seongwoo gives him a soft smile. “Of course, Niel,” he says, then nods to Jisung.

“Come here,” Jisung commands, and Daniel’s up in an instant, crawling over and settling himself in Jisung’s lap. It’s momentarily humourous how tiny Jisung is compared to Daniel, how Daniel is trying to become small in Jisung’s arms. But as soon as Jisung’s hand is on his cock, Daniel pitches forward, curling his body into Jisung. “I got you,” Jisung mumbles, and Daniel whimpers into his shoulder, already thrusting forward for friction.

He feels someone press against his back, and he knows by the clothes it’s Seongwoo. “You were so good, Niel,” Seongwoo whispers into Daniel’s ear. Daniel whimpers again at the praise, at the feel of Seongwoo’s lips against his neck, at hands caressing the inside of his thighs.   

“Come on, Niel,” Jisung encourages, fisting Daniel’s cock faster. Daniel sucks in a breath, holding it for as long as he can until he _bursts_ , gasping into Jisung’s shoulder as comes. He feels his body lock as he shoots ropes of come around Jisung’s fist and their chests, and he’s definitely  sobbing now at the relief. Every one of his nerves is on fire, and he’s left trembling between Jisung and Seongwoo.   

It takes a few minutes for his breathing to steady. Once he’s not panting, Seongwoo pulls him off of Jisung and lies him back on the mattress. Daniel’s body is still shaking from his orgasm, so he just lies, trying to catch his breath. He hears movement around him, but can’t bring himself to open his eyes just yet.

When the room goes quiet, Daniel peeks an eye open, seeing Seongwoo putting the lube and condoms back in their sock drawer. He catches Daniel’s eyes when he turns back. “How do you feel?” he asks.

“ _Good_ ,” Daniel groans, and it’s true. He’s feeling tired, but different from before. His body isn’t tense. He feels relaxed, even if his legs feel like jelly. He probably shouldn’t stand for a few minutes. Nonetheless, Daniel gives Seongwoo a sleepy smile. “Thank you.”

Seongwoo smiles back, leaning down and kissing Daniel’s forehead. “You deserve it.” One more kiss and Seongwoo pulls Daniel up to a sitting position. “Now let’s get you showered.”

Daniel hums. “You’ll have to wash me.” He really wasn’t kidding about his legs feeling like jelly. Seongwoo chuckles, but moves to help him up off the mattress, letting Daniel fall into his arms. It has Daniel giggling for a second, but he stops when he feels something poking his leg. He frowns and looks down at Seongwoo’s sweats.“Oh,” he says when he sees Seongwoo’s still hard. “You didn’t-”

“It’s fine,” Seongwoo cuts him off, shaking his head. “This was about you.”

“But-”

“Really, Niel. I’m good.” Daniel frowns at Seongwoo, who just sighs back. “If you really want to, you can make it up to me tomorrow.” That has Daniel smiling. He can compromise with that.

Jisung has already got the shower running when they get to the bathroom. It’s a bit crowded since Minhyun, Jaehwan and Sungwoon are there cleaning themselves up, but they’re quick to make room for Daniel and Seongwoo to get to the shower. The moment the hot water hits him, Daniel sighs and falls a bit more into Seongwoo. He may fall asleep standing.

It may have happened, because Daniel closes his eyes and can barely feel Seongwoo (or Jisung?) washing his hair and body. He just lets the hands work, allowing himself to be pulled and moved every which way. Eventually the water shuts off and he’s wrapped in a towel, headed back to the room. Seongwoo helps him into a clean pair of underwear while Jisung pulls a shirt over his head.

He nearly falls into his bed, but Jisung pushes him onto his own. “We’ll change your sheets. Get some sleep,” he whispers - or at least Daniel thinks that’s what he says. His eyes are drooping and he’s already feeling like he’s going under. He does feel the soft press of lips against his temple, and another kiss on his cheek.

He hums at the feeling. “Love you,” he mumbles to both of them. His words are incredibly slurred. He’ll tell everyone again tomorrow.  

 

 

 


End file.
